My Abused Prey
by yumexlicious
Summary: Just a little of something I thought of while I was ready chapter 55 till 57. Allen x Sir Ticky Mick.


This oneshot will range from chapter 55 to 56. Warning! Spoilers ahead.

How did this come to life? I was inspired by the manga. Anyway, if by the end of this, you think that I'm a psychopath, a suitable candidate to be a murderer who loves to derive pleasure from killing someone you love or maybe someone who seriously needs medical attention, then I know that I have succeeded in writing this oneshot.

I had a lot of fun and believe it or not, this is my first time writing one person's point of view. So, if there are any mistakes to it, don't hold back in criticizing or throw rubbish at me or even strangle me to death for torturing poor Allen Walker. I wonder if that what was the main character was thinking when he was with Allen? Hmm… guess we'll never know except for the mangaka.

Okay, let's start with the **warnings and alerts**. LOTS of **pain, torture, agony, rape, insanity, sadism and etc, etc, etc…** If you find any of the mentioned above disgusts you, **turn back** and pretended you didn't read this.

Disclaimer: Not mine, duh!

-

The thrill that shot through my body felt good. As I watched the mindless body of the exorcist explode into a bloody mass, I couldn't help but feel deliciously satiated. _Foolish black priest._ Perhaps it was human nature to betray those who trusted them whenever they were driven into a corner. Well, it was fun seeing the black priest named Suman thrash and scream in pain because of his innocence.

There was another human kneeling there. "Come, Tease." From the bloody mass of what's left of Suman, a butterfly emerged.

A black butterfly. Then, there were more appearing.

Like a dark ethereal mirage; so close yet so far.

Beautiful creatures.

Born from the crimson red blood.

"Come." They swarmed towards me, greeting me and I accepted them like a father towards his loving children. I smiled gleefully for they have multiplied safely from within the 'nursery'.

From my gloved hands, emerged my cute toys. I could sense that the large 'Tease' were happy and that made me happy too. "Well, well… You have gotten bigger." They were so incredibly beautiful, creations from the Earl. I kissed it and seeing that they were born from the fallen priest, I absent-mindedly bid a farewell to Suman for his body was the 'nursery'.

"You… What did you do?!"

I blinked and looked at the familiar boy in front of me. _Now, where have I seen him before? _The white hair stood out like a sore thumb. "What the!? You're cheating boy 'A'?" I exclaimed loudly. Seeing that he was as confused as me, I was amused. Well, I had nothing but time so I might as well play for a little while.

"Huh?"

I bend down till I was face to face with him. It was a lot easier to talk like this. "Oh, I see. You don't recognize me as I am now." Inside, I was laughing. It had come as a surprise to see this guy again. I thought he was an old man with his white hair. _He's quite cute._ "Could you be Allen Walker?"

The colour on his face changed. It was interesting to see how fast a human's expressions could change so fast. The surprised face was now contorted with anger. I noticed the muscles in his cheeks tensed, his teeth gritting as he lashed out at me, slapping me.

For a short moment, the pain didn't register. I have never been slapped in my entire life before and I certainly wasn't prepared to react when someone actually slapped me.

_What do you do when someone you think is cute slaps you?_

There was a strange feeling tugging my cold heart. Very unfamiliar and alien feeling. It didn't feel bad and it certainly didn't feel good either. But the feeling was there and that made me very intrigued.

"Cut the crap! What did you do to Suman?! Why did you kill him? ANSWER ME!"

It was clear that the boy was confused about a lot of things. Why did he have to amuse me to no ends? Wouldn't it be a lot easier if he just stayed quiet and let me kill him; mutilate his body and bask in the deathly afterglow? So, I decided to indulge him. Let him see what no other exorcists has ever seen, let him understand what no other exorcists understood and let him hear what other exorcists fear.

"His hand… It's the innocence." _Why is my voice shaking?_ As I held my slightly swollen cheek, I tried my best to remain calm. The little bubbling laughter in me was threatening to burst. I smiled at him and said, "He was my enemy. Shouldn't I kill him?" How frail human lives were… How easily you can break them into tiny little pieces and see other people that care for you try their best to pick them up.

I couldn't help it anymore. Facing you has made me face an unknown feeling stirring in me. My nervousness… I have to hide it! "Mind if I smoke?" I settled comfortably on the ground. "Well, since you didn't run after seeing my power, I'll tell you about it." I didn't dare to look at your face for inside me was screaming for release. _Let me ravish you._ "Listen well, boy." _Let me savour you._

My little darlings fluttering around me were trying to get my attention. As I held out my hand, one of them settled on my gloved finger. "This is a 'Tease'. A cannibal golem created by the Millennium Earl. It's in a butterfly form because the Earl's taste."

I took a long drag of the cigarette. It was heaven. How long has it been since I last smoked a cigarette properly? "When these guys eat humans, they breed and multiply. But that's their own ability and not mine." Looking at the dark creatures, I continued, "The 'Tease' are just a tool."

Like a fool in heat, trying to impress his mate, I was desperate to show you my ability. I wanted to impress you. "My ability… is this." With further warning, I plunged my arm right through you. It felt so incredibly good. The warmth of your blood in your body was waiting for me, waiting for the time when I suck you dry. Just thinking about it made me hard.

The shocked expression on your soft face was priceless and I wished harder that I could've gone back in time where we first met to strip you and have my way with you during that poker game. "Don't worry. You won't feel any pain." _No, not yet. I want to see you suffer, beg me to end your life with my own hands and scream my name when I bring down the curtain of your life._ "My body can pass through anything except for what I want to touch." _I want to touch you._

"So, let's say that perhaps, while I'm pulling out my hand, I think to myself that I want to touch your heart, boy." The thought of gripping your heart was unexplainable. I wanted to rip it out, eat it while it's still beating because then, you'll belong entirely to me for we will be one.

"Without even making a cut on your body, I can take a hold of your warm heart and then rip it out." _Yes, now beg me for your life. Beg… and let me enjoy the last moments of your life!_ The 'me' inside is trying it's best to claw its way out. _Not yet, not yet._ I want to savour this moment. Let me bath in the glory of making my beloved exorcist beg me out of fear.

_Come! Beg!_

Your heart's rate is accelerating. You're scared… you want to live. Fear, fear, fear! I could taste it in the air. Your heart thumping hard in my grasp. If I use anymore energy, I'll squeeze the life out of you. "I can take your heart out while you're still alive." _Yes, let me see the last glint of life in your eyes when I do that. Please._ "How do you think that'll feel?"

_Please, please… let me do it!_

"This is how your friends died." I whispered. The blank expression on his face showed that he can't think of anything anymore. "Boy, will you die too?" _Say yes, say yes…_ When you didn't answer, I gripped your heart, feeling the shape of it. So delicate and fragile. The living and beating organ of life was about to explode in my hand!

Then I noticed something strange. Your heart's rate has slowed down back to its normal rate and it was then I saw that you weren't afraid anymore. You actually looked at me with such strong eyes. The determined look from a young boy. For the first time in my life, I realized that I had fallen in love with my enemy. A black priest.

I shrugged and pulled my hand out. "You ruined my fun." All the adrenaline earlier had vanished. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I had allowed the chance of killing you slip me by. Holding my hands out in defeat, I pretended to be nonchalant. "I won't take it. My gloves would get dirty anyway. That's why I usually let the 'Tease' eat them."

Your life would be a waste if I let the Earl's toys eat you away like that. All I wanted was to see the beauty of your life's spark disappear into nothingness. Is that so hard to ask?! "Suman cooperated with me a bit. So, instead of killing him, I turned his body into a nursery." _I wouldn't want your beautiful body to turn ugly._ "Thanks to him, there are a few more of them."

I sighed in defeat like a child who had just lost his favourite toy to a bigger bully. "Too bad, boy. I wanted to play cards with you again if we met each other again in my white form." _Now, he has known too much. Such a pity._ "But right now, I'm wandering around killing people who are connected to a certain man." The twirling card on my finger was probably the death sentence of the white haired young exorcist.

I flashed my most charming smile and asked, "Boy, are you Allen Walker?" I hated to repeat myself when he didn't answer. Gripping his neck, I asked again. "Boy, are you Allen Walker?"

"**_You are correct."_** The disembodied voice answered me instead. **_"This guy is Allen Walker."_** Cell Rolon, the Keeper of the List Cage was a small ugly figure, trapped within the cage in the card I had been twirling earlier. Since he's from the Earl, I guess I have to perform my duty. **_"Delete"_**

_Bye, bye…_

Allen didn't know what hit him. I had to detach the arm innocence before he could attack me. It was easy; like taking candy from a baby. The large and ugly arm fell onto the ground with a loud thud. "Perhaps your innocence will kill you." Seeing him on the fall onto the dirt with a shocked look on him face made my blood grow hot.

"Did you know, boy?" I continued calling him boy because I didn't want to admit to myself that he is Allen Walker. I didn't want to kill him like this. I am the great Ticky Mick! "We can destroy the innocence. Both the Noah's Family and the Earl."

"Stop…"

Finally! You actually said something. But that is not what I wanted to hear. My temper's growing short. "All of the innocence I stole from the dead has already been destroyed." As I loomed over the immobile arm innocence, I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I met the you that were human? Chances are, I'll probably turn you into an 'Akuma'. "If any of the ones I destroyed was the 'Heart', all of the innocence that you guys have would've been wiped out. That's the sign that it was the right one."

_It's the 'Heart' innocence's fault! It made us like this! _"I wonder what your innocence is, boy?" _If it wasn't because of it, we wouldn't be enemies._ "That, over there is Suman's innocence, right?" Pointing towards the direction of that wretched innocence beside you, the feeling of wanting to destroy was never greater.

"If Suman's innocence destroys itself when I demolish your innocence, it means that yours was the 'Heart', boy." The thrill… I couldn't contain it anymore. I just love the feeling of seeing people suffer when their most important thing is destroyed before their very eyes. And I can see that very fear in your eyes…

The arm exploded in my hand, leaving the core of the innocence. As I crushed it into dust, I had hoped that I was right but it seems that Suman's innocence is still there. "What? I missed?" Disappointed, I shrugged again. Plenty of time, plenty of time, I keep on telling myself. "Oh well, my current job is to assassinate all of the important people anyway."

"_**Delete…"**_

Geez, the stupid card was so annoying! "Okay, okay." I guess that this is really good bye then.

The gold golem that had been hovering around you flew to your side. I saw you whisper something to it and it tugged my heart with jealousy. I don't want you to be talking to anyone or anything else when I'm about to kill you. Your life is mine and mine alone. The anger was seething within me, making me blind with rage until I saw what the little golem was doing.

It swallowed the deceased Suman's innocence and sped off like a bullet before I could blink again. Surprise, surprise… I couldn't expect anything less from the one person I had fallen in love with. "Well, that was a wise decision."

"Thank you, Tim."

Another thing's name. Rage filled me again. Closing my eyes, I summoned my followers. Nothing is going to escape my grasp no matter how small it is.

_The Earl told you guys to retrieve the fallen one's innocence, didn't he?_

_The gold golem has it._ Looking back at Allen's immobile body, an unfamiliar surge burst into my body. Licking my lips, I grinned as I had a better plan formulated in my head._ I have another situation on my hands so I can't go after it myself._ Yes, a lovely plan.

While the dirty job of chasing after the pathetic golem was given to the lower 'Akuma' class, I loomed over Allen, taking in the incredible beauty a human could possibly have. True, I have seen far more beautiful people but there was something unique about the boy that I just couldn't keep my eyes off.

"Boy…" My voice was hoarse, filled with lust and want and need. As my shaky hands undid the silver trimmings of his battered black coat, the loud beats of my heart drowned all other sane reasoning. Since when had I ever been sane, I wondered humorously.

The weak hand tried to push me away but I was strong. "No…" Bending down to taste the quivering lips, I silenced you expertly. Ah… how sweet. Never had I tasted such delicious lips before. So soft and tender and you even smell right. Without waiting for your consent, I continued to assault your mouth, my tongue pushing through your clenched teeth. I wonder what other promises your body will give me.

It was obvious that you were fighting a losing battle. The arm that had been so desperate to push me away was now clutching to the lapels of my cloak. Inside, I grinned triumphantly as my prize was claimed. That is until you brought your teeth down and bit my lips.

Jerking back, I was lucky that my tongue wasn't bitten off. The tiny pinpricks of my own blood excited me more; all the better for me to conquer this untamed and fiery human. The pretty blush that flourished all over your face was quite a sight. "Feel that?" I whispered as I ran my hand along his inner thigh until I reached 'that part'. I purposely avoided touching it directly, it was an act of foreplay.

"No…" His voice was so weak I could barely hear it but I caught it all the same and it extracted a smile from me. "Stop…" Ah, the fight was still within him. I shall have the best time in breaking him into little pieces.

"_**Delete, delete, delete…"**_

The stupid card was being annoying. I don't need to be given orders from a card! "Shut up. I know how to deal with it." Turning back to him, "Now, where was I? Ah, yes." As I continued my sweet torture, you bit your lips till you drew blood, holding back from moaning. It's no use, I have perfected my skills in this and there is absolutely no way you can hold back.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I whispered softly as I stripped off your pants. You continue to struggle but I can see that you have weakened. Your whole body's flushed and practically begging me to take you and yet, and yet, you continue to deny me with your mouth.

Such insolence. I must silence you, capture your lips and make them moan my name.

"Sto-stop…" There are tears in your eyes. Is it because of the shame and humiliation of being touched by me? Or is it because you want me to take you now?

My cold hand grabbed hold of your hardening member, making you jerk but I know you better. You want to be touched by me, caressed by me and kissed by me. You little slut. I wonder if this kind of play excited you because it sure excites me. "You bite me again and I'll pull out your precious little brother here." My hand tightening on his semi-hard member as a warning.

His body tensed greatly which actually made me think that he's so cute. Now, there shouldn't be anymore trouble. My lips searched for his and once again I tasted the soft buds of sweetness. Ah, such delicacy. As my tongue forced its way in his mouth, wrestled with his tongue, I felt him responding to me. At long last.

My free hand slowly caressed his body; from his chest to his abdomen. I could smell the heady scent emitted from you. Who could've thought that a boy could emit pheromones to attract me? When my mouth released yours, you coughed for breath, taking in deep gulps of air into your lungs. Oops, I must've taken too long and deprived your lungs of oxygen. My bad… I laughed inwardly.

Before you could regain your composure, one of my gloved fingers slipped into your underpants, searching for its target. When I pressed the puckered entrance, your arched your slutty body. _Mitsuketa _(1). I grinned. Without any lubrication, the intrusion of my fingers will probably hurt but I would love to see your face contorted in pain and then filled with lust and pleasure.

A soundless scream from your open mouth was music in my ears when I pushed one finger into your body. _Ah, so warm and tight. A virgin…_ The thought was exhilarating. A virgin boy with no whatsoever sexual experience. I guess the black priests must've been monks as well.

My second finger went in and you screamed, your body buckled and writhed beneath me. You can't lie to me. Your tears are all a façade, a mask to hide all signs that you're enjoying this. I wanted to torment your body a little bit more but first, I need to find that sweet spot, the one what humans would call the prostate. As my fingers wriggle inside of you, you began panting, gasping for air.

Oh? Did I leave you too long unattended? I lowered my head towards his hardened libido, standing proud and ignored. When my lips enclosed you whole, your hips began to move towards me, silently begging me to give you more and to free you from my torture. No, you need to learn your lesson for disobeying me. My tongue began to swirl around the head, teasing so that you may not be able to reach your climax.

I can feel that you're close and I grinned. You really are a teenage boy with raging hormones after all. All the sucking and licking had you gasping for more. Your body was no longer yours to control and all sane thoughts had disappeared along with your hesitation to give in to me.

When my exploring fingers found that one sweet spot in you and slowly caressed it, you arched your body and came in my mouth. Was it that good? I wanted to ask you but I didn't because you were being disobedient again. Without warning, I inserted a third finger, stretching you to the max. Slowly but surely, you were ready for me again.

And this time, it won't be my fingers which will satisfy you. I could almost hear you whimper when my fingers left your body but you continue to hold back. Let's see how you're gonna deal with the next agenda. I was excited, the sounds of my heart thundered in my ears and my blood ran wild.

Lifting your hips, I thrust myself into you in one go. Ah… I sighed in heaven. The tight warmth almost made me explode but I held myself back. I was not done with you. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw you clench your fists tightly, your jaw tense and your nails practically dug into your palm. Painful, isn't it? No worries, you'll feel pleasure later.

Pain and pleasure are, after all, separated by a very thin line.

When I began moving, it was slow at first but I began to pick up the pace, hitting the same pleasure spot that I had found earlier. It was further increasing your pleasure, wasn't it? And the surprise thing was that your body began to follow my rhythm. Interesting… Was it human instincts that made him move like this? I wonder… Humans are such interesting primates. That is why I love to see them in pain.

With your legs on my shoulders, there wasn't really anything you could do. I can hear your heart beating really fast, thundering in my ears. A light sheen of sweat covered your exposed skin, making you look ethereal. Ah, my beautiful boy. With your eyes shut tightly, I wondered what were you thinking now.

My hands grabbed hold of your thin waist and slammed your taut body towards me, forcing you to accept me and you screamed. The sound nearly made me lose my control again. The maniacal grin on my face would probably scare you if you had opened your eyes.

For the first time after so long, my body felt the liquid heat pooling at my lower half. The blood was gushing through my excited veins. Such pleasure… I had not felt it for a long time. Now, I'm already ramming myself in you, enjoying the scene of your provocative body writhing beneath me and practically begging me to let you release.

"Yamete…" (2)

Your hoarse voice only fuelled my needs. Until the very end, you are still opposing me despite your current situation. My fiery and reluctant lover, I'm on the brink and I can see that so were you. The sounds of your moans and panting were meant only for my ears and no one else's. I'm close, really close to losing myself. Your body is now moving on its own, desperate to seek relieve from my torture and probably not knowing that you're going to make me come as well. I was like a mad dog deprived of sex. Embracing your body is like a drop of water for my parched self. All reasoning gone, I succumbed to it…

The ecstasy…

The pleasure…

The sparks from beyond the darkness.

I came the same time you did. It was just as I had planned. I felt as if I was on cloud nine for awhile before falling back into reality as I slump my tired body onto yours. Breathing in your scent after such hardcore sex was the most peaceful moment of my entire life. With my seed poured in you, you have no way of ever denying yourself to me.

I wasn't really satiated yet but I was content, knowing that I have soiled the one person who had really snared me. I welcomed the alien feelings that enclosed me. If only I could have more time with him but work is work. As I got dressed, your unmoving body was heaving as if you were inviting me for another bout.

"Sorry, my dear. I've got a job to do." As I struggled slightly with my cuff links, I couldn't help but feel refreshed. When I was done, I turned to you, lying on the ground, looking so beautiful and it was almost a shame to kill you.

I leaned forward and captured his lips, ravishing it to no ends, wanting to devour him with all my might for one last time because I will never see him again. Now, why did I feel my heart's about to explode? It was so sweet. I was never the kind of person who particularly loved sweets. Skin Boric did but this sweetness is mine to savour alone and no one else shall touch him forever.

I shall remember the way your body responded to me, how you arched your body towards me when I claimed you, how you scream out in pain when all your body felt was pleasure, how you fought me throughout the whole ordeal. Yes, you're definitely worth remembering among all my other nameless lovers.

Too bad that I couldn't keep you.

The 'Tease' was hungry. Hungry for his blood, his flesh and his soul. "Just make a hole in his heart, Tease." As if responding to my orders, the 'Tease' growled hungrily. The dark butterfly hovered above his chest. "It's better if this brave fellow is given a bit more time before he dies."

_So that he may continue thinking of me._

"He will die as he agonizes over the fear invading his body, as blood pours from his heart." Without further ado, I plunged my hand into his heart and allowed the 'Tease' to settle in it. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful? The fountain of blood from his body was just heavenly. His screams were music to my ears. Too bad that I will never be able to hear it anymore.

But I wasn't in despair. Instead I felt happy, knowing that I will forever possess him. I pulled off a silver button from his shirt. It was something to remind me of him. The name '_ALLEN WALKER_' was beautifully engraved upon the silver. Then, I noticed something else.

The deck of cards that I had given him earlier, hidden behind his shirt. I looked sadly at the western deck and realized that this was a fruitless love. We are sworn enemies with loyalty to different masters and yet, I had hoped to be able to own you.

Perhaps I will. You will forever be mine. When you slowly die, eaten by the living fear within you and rotting away into nothingness, you will only think of me. The person who gave you death.

Me. Sir Ticky Mick. A Noah.

"Have a nice dream…" _Remember me forever._ I scattered the cards all over the body. "Boy." In the end, I do not want to acknowledge you as Allen Walker, the person I'm supposed to kill but as cheating boy 'A', the person that I had fallen in love with.

_I love you, boy._

A/N:

Mitsuketa – Found ya

Yamete – Stop it

How was it? How was it?

Yeah, the sex scene suck big time, I know. I understand that has a certain level of tolerance towards explicit writing in the sexual content. That's why I kept it to a minimum. Believe me, I wanted to write more… (Evil laugh)

Ah, the delight of being Sir Ticky Mick while I wrote this oneshot was really… no words could describe how I felt. Viewing from his point was really an eye-opener. I've always loved his character. Don't get me wrong. I love Allen as well and detest all bad guys but isn't Ticky very charismatic? Hehehe… Crazy, huh?

Well, thank you for reading. I hope you had enjoyed it (even if you didn't, I don't really care.). Okay, okay, time for me to go now.

Cheerio.


End file.
